The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a semiconductor package manufactured without having to perform a photolithography process, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor package.
In general, various semiconductor processes are performed on wafers to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. Thereafter, the semiconductor chips are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB) to form semiconductor packages. The semiconductor packages may each include a semiconductor chip, the PCB on which the semiconductor chip is mounted, a bonding wire or bump used to electrically connect the semiconductor chip and the PCB, and a sealing member used to seal the semiconductor chip.
Recently, as semiconductor chips have become more highly integrated, semiconductor chips have also become smaller and accordingly, semiconductor packages also need to become smaller.